


The last surviving oni

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto, toki no kizuna sekigahara kitan
Genre: Oni, Other, demon, some cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The oni were found in almost all the countries ,but the majority of the population were half breeds. The major clans to oni society were the yukimura, kazama, suzumori, agiri, hatsushimo and yase clans. There had been tension between the disguised demons and humans for as long as any of them could remember. The human finally took a stand against them and exterminated each clan one at a time till the Yase clan was left. The Yase put up the biggest fight to repel the humans with the clan consisting of the strongest of their kind ,but sadly even then they fell. The only one to barely survive the massacre of the race was the heir and younger sister to the clan head, Yukina Yase. After absorbing her older sister's chakra and memories into her own upon her sister's final wish; she flees the fire country  and destroyed village ,after giving her people a proper burial, to the water country where the hatsushimo used to roam. Here's her story after all the tramatic events that were based 70 years previous! She now serves as a shinobi much like she did in her former home under the Mizukage…….</p>
            </blockquote>





	The last surviving oni

**Author's Note:**

> Yukina and her deceased friends an clans are orginally from toki no kizuna sekigahara kitan. mostly in Yukina's point of view.

I was being called to meet the Mizukage about something that I have the feeling has something to do with me being formerly from the fire country. Other then that gut feeling I have no clue as to why she called for me. Especially since she had to send Ao to get me and she knows full well that I can't stand him!!!

"What does Mei want now?"I said in my monotone voice I use when I'm annoyed.

"I don't know Yukina ,but it might have something to do with you being originally from the land of fire,"he said which made me clench my fists.


End file.
